


please, take me as i am.

by sanctify (orphan_account)



Series: unfinished challenges [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Marichat May, Marichat May 2020, mentions of head injuries and concussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: everybody's got their price.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: unfinished challenges [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774192
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	please, take me as i am.

“I swear to God, Chat Noir, you have to stop doing these things!” Marinette hissed, pressing the cold compress against his head. 

She didn’t see the bump with his hair and mask in the way, but she saw it happen up close, so it doesn’t matter. Her feline partner is silent, eyes closed, learning worryingly against her.

“You’re so soft, Purrincesse,” Chat Noir sighed, head resting on her shoulder. “I could stay like this _furr-ever_.”

“Well, I don’t want that,” she muttered, maneuvering the cold compress to press against the bump even better. “You’re absolutely careless. Going out of your way to shoulder an attack that wouldn’t have hurt Ladybug all that much.” (Once again, she cursed her partner for lying about being healed by her Cure, and then collapsing on her balcony after the attack, and revealing to her that no, the Cure doesn’t work on him. He’d sworn her, Marinette, to secrecy, not to tell Ladybug because she worries too much already. He doesn’t even now how useless that is. Ladybug knows. Ladybug knows and she hates every hit he’s ever had to take for her.)

She huffed, propping Chat Noir’s head up and being extra careful in watching him. She doesn’t want him to pass out lest he has a concussion. “Seriously, do you do that on purpose? Do you know how worried I—people are for you?”

“One, I’ve been doing this since forever. Two, everyone, including Ladybug, assumes the Miraculous Cure works on me. Three, Ladybug is important to the mission. I’m her sword and shield,” he said, preening at the last part.

She hates it.

“Dumbass cat,” she sighs.

“Sorry you have to deal with this feline, Mari,” Chat Noir mutters. “I know it must suck being the only one to know what’s actually happening to me. I’m sorry, you weren’t supposed to know.”

“You idiot. I’m glad I found out,” she hisses in reply. “You take so much damage these days it’s honestly terrifying. One day, you’re just going to end up dead, and where will that leave Ladybug?”

“Eh, like I said. Ladybug’s important to the mission. I just have to do my job as best as I can.”

“You have to stop being such a self-sacrificing hothead, moron.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Chat Noir whined. “I’m doing a tried, tested, and true method. I’m gonna be okay.”

“Keep saying that, and not only am I going to call a hospital the next time you get injured, but I’m also going to tell Ladybug just how much you’ve been lying to her.”

That got the stupid cat’s attention. “Purrincesse, no! My Lady cannot find out. If she finds out, she might actually stop asking for my help, and I—” he cuts his statement off. But Marinette knows. She remembers during that time against Anansi, where she had asked Nino for help. Chat Noir had been so scared about being replaced.

Damn this feline. Damn his self-esteem issues.

Marinette groaned. She’s got herself caught up in such a tangled web. “Fine, I won’t tell her. This time. But I swear, Chat Noir—”

“Don’t worry. I’m going to take care of myself, I _pawmise_.” He made a small cross against his chest. “Cross my heart.”

Chat Noir finally pulled away from her, moving his head gently from side-to-side. 

He grinned at her.

“I’m _feline_ much better now, ma Princesse.”

“Are you sure?”

“ _Pawsitive_.” He winked.

“Okay…” she hummed. “I suppose I can let you go…”

“Thanks again for your wonderful care, ma Princesse. But this cat had better scat, super fast.”

He opened the window to her balcony. The moon’s light making his hair turn almost silver. “À bientôt, Marinette.” He pulled his baton out and started making his way back to his place. Once again, she wonders the merits of following her partner secretly as Ladybug and checking up on him and looking for the general location of his home.

She doesn’t follow through on that thought no matter how much she wants to.

* * *

The next day in class, Marinette was so busy worrying about Chat Noir, she hadn’t noticed Adrien was absent.

It was only until Alya nudged her while Mme. Mendeleiev’s back was turned and told her it was a shame Adrien was absent. She hadn’t been paying attention to the class, unknowingly doodling a black cat against the margins of her notebook.

“Oh, you’re right,” Marinette said, looking around the lab. “Did he say why?”

“Yeah, Nino mentioned something about another photoshoot that took all night yesterday. The poor boy’s so tired he couldn’t even leave the bed.”

“That’s such a shame,” Marinette said, frowning.

“Tell me about it.”


End file.
